


Deal With It

by Rejoyce (OliveYou)



Series: Holding and Held Hands [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, More Fluff, more hand-holding, more my sister's writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveYou/pseuds/Rejoyce
Summary: In which Kagerou takes Saizou's hand, and Saizou does not respond well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Kagerou/Saizou but I always spell Saizou wrong

She _used_ to hold his hand. Not anymore. Never again.

But then, why?

What do you do when your ex-girlfriend takes you hand? When so many thoughts go running through your head that you feel like it’s going to explode?

The first thing that came to mind was that Kagerou had gotten annoyed by all the girls staring at him. They did stare a lot. But when he glanced at her, she seemed to be enjoying herself, not throwing dirty looks at anyone.

The second thought was more reasonable. Perhaps she had simply… forgotten? No, Kagerou did not forget. Forgetting did not come naturally to her. She was Kagerou-y like that.

Besides all the ‘unreal’ things that came to mind, the only explanation left was that she had wanted to. It was strange to him, but it made sense.

So yes. That must be it.

Kagerou had grabbed Saizou’s hand because she had wanted to.

So _what_ do you do when your ex-girlfriend takes you hand? When so many thoughts go running through your head that you feel like it’s going to explode?

Yeah, you live with it.

**Author's Note:**

> another fic from my sister because she's amazing.  
> wow so little italics what even


End file.
